Propiedad
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Gales estaba especialmente feliz, y por mal que suene, eso nunca era bueno.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Propiedad.**  
• Claim: **Irlanda del Norte (Liam), Inglaterra (Arthur), Gales (Oliver), ligera mención de Escocia (Ian) e Irlanda.  
**• Resumen:** Gales estaba especialmente feliz, y por mal que suene, eso nunca era bueno.  
**• Advertencias:** Oc's. Sadismo ligero.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí.  
**• Dedicatoria: **A mi manitu **scath-wolff** , tú sabes lo mal que la hemos llevado con Oliver x'D.

* * *

Gales estaba radiante y vibrante de felicidad, casi parecía que la sonrisa le partiría la cara en dos, e Inglaterra tenía temor del suceso, Gales casi nunca estaba así. No era un amargado, pero era más neutro en sus expresiones.

—Oliver, ¿ha sucedido algo interesante en mi ausencia? —preguntó con precaución; Gales lo miró y ensanchó la sonrisa, entonces Inglaterra se apresuró a agregar—. Te he traído algo de Suecia, ¿recuerdas que deseabas un nuevo juego de té? Bueno, vi uno que parecía muy apropiado, y tiene ovejas en él, ¿perfecto, no es así?

Gales se levantó del mullido sillón y dejó su libro de misterio en la mesita, no sin antes haber puesto el separador en él. —No mucho, todo ha sido bastante tranquilo —le dijo con actitud complaciente. Estaba realmente feliz—. Ah, vaya, un interesante obsequio, ¿lo has traído de IKEA? Bueno, de todas formas, supongo que gracias —le dijo, mirándolo con intención.

Conversaron unos minutos de cosas triviales, hasta que finalmente, a la hora de la cena, Inglaterra no pudo evitar más su curiosidad.

—¿No se supone que Liam esté en la casa durante éste fin de semana? —interrogó; tomó su plato de comida y lo revolvió un poco, no quería empezar hasta que todos estuviesen en la mesa, hacerlo sería descortés—. Además, ¿dónde está Ian? ¿Se ha ido tan de repente?

—Nada de eso —sonrió Gales, macabramente—. Mi adorado Norte está en casa, sí, pero está indispuesto para presentarse a cenar —dijo; Inglaterra reprimió un escalofrío, Gales nunca utilizaba ese tipo de expresiones—. Digamos que de una vez por todas le tuve que enseñar a no meterse con mis cosas, y a no jugarme bromas pesadas cuando claramente no estoy de humor. De todas formas, si bajara, no es que pudiera sostener algún cubierto, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú…? Olvídalo, Oliver, no quiero saber al final —declaró Inglaterra, ligeramente nervioso—. ¿Dónde está Ian, de cualquier manera?

—No, no es nada malo, simplemente algo que tenía que enseñarle en algún momento. No es, como quiera, que sus manos no vayan a volver a crecer, y es que no sería la primera vez que se las cortan, ¿no? —sonrió, aún sin tocar su plato; Inglaterra, por su parte, sintió unas ligeras nauseas—. Ian partió ayer por la tarde, dijo que tenía que ver cómo se encontraba Nessie; Francis ira de visita en unas semanas, al parecer quiere que Nessie actúe amigablemente con él —informó—. Ahora supondré que podemos empezar la cena.

Inglaterra reprimió un nuevo escalofrío, tenía la boca seca.

—Sí, comamos… —murmuró; durante la cena, cada bocado que daba, le daba una mala sensación. La imagen de Irlanda del Norte estaba en su cabeza a pesar de lo duro que intentaba quitarla, y es que podía imaginarse todo muy claramente, y que Gales le diera tan poca importancia lo asustaba ligeramente. No importaba cuando era sádico con los demás, pero Norte era familia—. Es familia, lo sabes… —susurró, sin contenerse.

—Lo sé, Arthur —Gales sonrió, dejando a medio camino su bocado—; y como es familia, y lo quiero, no he sido cruel con él. Sus manos volverán a crecer, y no le infringí ningún otro daño —aclaró; obviamente, no le dijo que antes de cortarle las manos, le había roto los dedos, eso dedos que eran tan perfectos, y para que no gritase le había cocido los labios con las agujas que Arthur mantenía escondidas para sus bordados, y le había costado tanto limpiar la sangre, y los ojos aterrados de Liam…

—Si Irlanda se entera no estará complacido, y seguramente se enterará —apostilló Inglaterra, no convencido.

Oh, por supuesto que no estaría feliz, pero Irlanda no iba a enterarse, Gales se había encargado de distraer la atención de Irlanda, porque sí, su hermano ya había insistido horas antes en preguntar si Úlster estaba bien, y Gales, atentamente, le había dicho que se había topado con una pelea de bar y había salido muy mal herido, y tras una sarta de mentiras más que Irlanda se trago, Gales supo que Irlanda no iría en camino.

—Bueno, todo eso a su tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. Arthur, por cierto, ¿has visto el nuevo almacén que abrieron? Quisiera ir cuando tengas tiempo, tal vez Liam quiera acompañarnos después.

Y la cena transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Gales con una charla ligera, e Inglaterra preguntándose cómo estaría Irlanda del Norte; arriba, en el estrecho armario, Irlanda del Norte esperaba pacientemente a que sus manos volvieran a crecerle y a que su lengua reapareciera, tenía los ojos cerrados, y pensaba. Nunca más volvería a tomar las cosas de Gales.


End file.
